villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
William Murderface
William Murderface is a protagonist and minor antagonist in the animated series Metalocalypse, he is also a fictional member of the virtual death metal band Dethklok. Appearance Murderface has brown hair, green eyes, facial hair and a diastema. His facial expression resembles murder, hence his namesake. He is also overweight, stocky and possesses a lot of body hair. He is always seen wearing a vest, a blue shirt, black shorts and boots. He has tattoos on his abdomen which states "Pobody's Nerfect" and "This is a Mess" on top and bottom. According to Pickles, his penis is "gnarled" and it appears as if it was "stuck in a hornet's nest". It is also described by Pickles and Skiwsgaar that his backside looks like "cottage cheese with razor-burn and stubble". He is often seen carrying a knife that he uses to eat, mutilate, destroy etc. Before his current appearance, he had no facial hair and used be slimmer back in his youth. His design and appearance may be based on bassist, Geezer Butler from Black Sabbath History Personality Murderface is often described to have a self-destructive personality, he is the most violent and ill-tempered member of Dethklok and often speaks with a lateral lisp. While the most angry and violent, he is also the most insecure and sensitive believing himself to be "hideous" and "unlovable", he also describes himself as the "fat one" of the band which his bandmates show little sympathy for. According to the Tribunal's expert, Mr. Gibbons, he expresses his his self-loathing personality through "body mutilation, tattooing, alcohol abuse and coprophilia". He is also appears to be a nihilist since he is often seen collecting "morbid crap" which are torturer devices and Civil War memorabilia. He is also seen as the most immature of the Dethklok band, often throwing tantrums whenever he is frustrated, annoyed, or just doesn't get his way, which often results in him venting by smashing several of his bass guitars, two acoustic guitars and one of Toki's guitars. He is also an alcoholic, refusing to admit that "booze ain't food" and would rather castrate himself than to admit it. Murderface is shown to be quite a homophobe, refusing to eat anything shaped like a penis, such as a hotdog, a sausage, a popsicle or a banana. This often comes off as a running gag which puts him in a situations when it comes close to some suggesting homosexual desires. This however contradicts his claims as he was caught by the Dethklok members eating a sausage in Dethfashion and he also seen in Doublebookedklok eating a hotdog while the bathroom. In Dethhealth, he begins to question his sexuality when he accidently ejaculated on a male doctor's facing while having erotic thoughts during his medical examination but it came to a conclusion that the doctor intentionally aroused him and was the one who gave him a handjob, actually making the doctor a homosexual, much to Murderface's disgust and relief. Murderface is also shown to be the most crude, lewd and vulgar which others including the band to find him unpleasant to be around with. He has a disgusting habit of urinating inappropriately in public such as on the display of olives at the grocery store in The Curse of Dethklok, on journalist Nick Ibsen's shows in Dethfam and on the walls in Roy Cornickelson's office in Renovationklok. In Doublebookedklok he does a similar inappropriate act by defecating in public while trying to be relieve himself. He also seems to have terrible hygiene as shown in Dethwater while removing his boots, he appears to have some sort of athlete's foot. In Fertilityklok he tries his attempts which in flirting with one of the female Klokateers which results in him getting pepper sprayed in the eyes and receiving a sexual harassment lawsuit. In Tributeklok he goes as far as flashing the public on national television while refusing to donate to charity and while announcing the cancelation of the Thunderhorse performance. He is also possibly the most foul mouthed. Murderface is selfish, greedy, manipulative, irresponsible and lazy. Although he seems to be fully aware of his laziness, he thinks that he deserves more credit of the band's success. His greed and selfishness has gotten so strong to the point where he along with Toki, unsuccessfully sued the other members of the band for writer's credit and residuals despite the fact that he doesn't contribute anything in the songwriting process in Dethsiduals. His attitude and ego has gotten to be so much of a burden that the Dethklok members actually kick him(along with Toki) out of the band. Although they believed that kicking him was the best decision they had ever made, they would soon regret it as the songs they made lacked "negativity" and believed themselves to be too good without him. Murderface's negativity and self-loathing is probably the reason what makes Dethklok so "brutal" and was offered to return to the band, which he didn't hesitate to accept, reconciling their differences. In Dethsiduals, Murderface's reason for not contributing to the band is because he claims and while singing in a deep and heartfelt song that anything he has to work for is worth nothing and believes that trying to work hard is dumb and boring and nothing in the world is never easy. While forming his own record company with Toki by using the money out of their pockets and promoting the Rock/Rap band Get Thee Hence, karma starts to finally catch up to him, when he is treated like a servant and while he actually tries to work hard, all the work and credit he put in (along with Toki) were all taken by Get Thee Hence similar to how he treated the Dethklok members which results in him finally giving in and desperately begging for their help. Skills & Abilities Relationships Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Insecure Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Outcast Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Jerks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humans Category:Liars Category:Delusional Category:Killjoy Category:Brutes Category:The Heavy Category:Abusers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Envious Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Slanderers Category:Provoker Category:Egomaniacs Category:Hatemongers Category:On & Off Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Bullies Category:Xenophobes Category:Male Villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Perverts Category:Lustful Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Death Gods Category:Living Villains Category:Addicts Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Scapegoat Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Music Category:Singing Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Comedic Villains Category:Torturer Category:Suicidal Villains